A Minty Bond
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [AU] Shuichi goes out for his first ice cream cone! But he soon realizes that the ice cream is not the only thing he's getting. YukiShuichi
1. Chapter 1

**A Minty Bond**

**Summary: **Shuichi goes out for his first ice cream cone! But he soon realizes that the ice cream is not the only thing he's getting.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Shounen ai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation.

**Author's Note: **I am back in fanfiction mode! Graphic design is starting to be boring. Anyways, here is my first Gravtation fic! I hope you like it!

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**A Minty Bond**

A hot sunny day it was. The young strawberry-head was out-of-it himself. He lay on the ground helplessly, trying to cope with the heat. An abundance of sweat droplets covered his entire body from head-to-toe, sliding down his flesh within each passing second; he was about to explode.

The minutes kept passing and this rapid heat would not decrease.

His eyes were about to shut but his mother came in. Her facial expression changed once she saw his son on the ground. She smiled. Shuichi's mother approached his son and handed him a handfull of quarters.

"Go out and get something cold to eat, Shuichi."

The young-one smiled. His mother wiped off the sweat on his forehead and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come back soon, dear!" He smiled and ran for the door.

He ran down the stairs of his apartment, smiling blissfully as he did so. The strawberry-pocky-head pushed open the door and headed out to the world. Once he did, he was surrounded with numerous sweets. Pocky, Yan Yan, shrimp chips, onion rings, bubble tea, pizza, and ice cream. Shuichi couldn't make up his mind; he wanted all of it! But since it was a hot day, he chose the ever-so-sweet, ice cream.

He rushed towards the stand, hoping to get his hands on the lucious dessert. His heart pounded for sugar.

_Hmmmmm looks good! sigh Which one to pick... Which one?_

'Strawberry' could not pick a flavour. They were all too good. But, he picked his favourite; mint chocolate. "One mint chocolate ice cream please, mister." He said with a big smile on his face; no one could ever refuse a child's smile that big and sweet.

"Awwee what a cute boy," one of the ladies behind him squealed. She was right, Shuichi had a smile that was nearly impossible to turn down.

"Thank you."

The clerk handed him his ice cream. He could not reach his cone, Shuichi was just too small. Pink imagined he was a tall building, he streched as tall as he can, trying to get his ice cream.

"EEk!" He tried as hard as he could but he was getting no where.

The young one was about to shed his tears. Suddenly, a hand reached out from behind him, lifting the young child in the air. "Whaa...!" He recieved his cone and the hands placed him back down on the ground.

Shuichi turned around. A tall blond, male figure stood before him. His eyes shined. Shuichi gulped. "... Hi," he stuttered.

The blonde did not say anything. Shuichi assumed that the elder was mad at him. The pink-head handed his ice cream to the elder. "Mint."

The elder cracked up a small smile. "Thank you." Shuichi left him with his ice cream and a smile. He began to walk back to his home.

When he turned around, he found a pair of soft lips upon his cheek.

A kiss.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Well... Is it ok? Does it stink? I hope it stinks because I write REALLY bad happy stories. Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Minty Bond**

**Summary: **Shuichi goes out for his first ice cream cone! But he soon realizes that the ice cream is not the only thing he's getting.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Shounen ai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation.

**Author's Note: **Well I am back. Did you miss me? Just kidding. Nee, I decided to rewrite the future chappies to this fic so I deleted the others. I hope you dont mind; they were just my little author's notes and a "filler" you could say. Anyways, please tell me what you think about this chappie.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter 2**

As the little one looked walked back, a faint smile was placed upon his face. He could not erase that blonde from his mind, not now, not ever. Images of the elder raced through his mind, causing the little one to be completely oblivious to his surroundings.

He did not care if he just only met him. He would do anything to find out who he was; his nama, his identity, everything.

Not watching where he was going, he headed towards a busy intersection. He recieved many warnings, however, he did not pay any attention to them. One foot stepped off the curb, quickly followed by the other.

"Watch out!"

In a swift motion his head jerked to the call and all he could see was a flashing light.

It was him.

The blonde boy came out of no where and grabbed the little one to the side. Toegher they landed on the sidewalk. Shuichi was shocked out of his mind. When he looked up, he saw his saviour.

_Him again..._

When the elder boy caught Shuichi's stare, a faint smile creased upon his face.

"Are you okay? What do you think you're doing?!" The elder asked coldly; it frightened the little one. Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes. He let it slip this time, next time, he intended on being more protective. Standing up, he reached out to the little one and helped him to his feet.

"Im sorry.." Shuichi's apology brightened the elder. Smiling, he ruffled the little one's hair and as a pair, they continued their walk.

Shuichi's heart began to beat faster and the walk lengthened in time. Never in his life had he experience something like this.. It was very new to him. Slowly, his cheeks began to turn bright pink due to lack of knowledge of this feeling. His gaze moved to the ground, hoping that Yuki would guide him. At first the elder did not notice his shy movements. Once he realized, a smirk appeared. Without hesitation, he placed an arm around the little one, and smiled.

"So.. What is your name?"

When those words entered the pink-head's system, his stare shifted to the elder... Deeply glacing into his orbs. The little one did not know if he had to answer his question, or to be quiet and not talk to strangers as his mother invoked...

"Shuichi.. My name is Shuichi." The little one glimped at the concrete when he finished his reply.

Yuki faintly smiled. "Where are you headed to now?"

Another question. Shuichi decided not to answer this one. He did not want his mother angry with him.

The little one sighed.

"Home.." He whispered. Yuki nodded. Just when the blonde was going to talk, Shuichi cut him off.

"What is your name?"

The elder grinned. "Hmmm.. My name. You may call me Yuki."

A dim smiled emerged from the young one's lips.

_Yuki.. Yuki.. I like that name. I musn't forget him._

During the rest of their trip, Shuichi's smile never faded. The two continued to walk through the noisy streets of town. Reaching their destination, the two confronted each other. The little one bowed and thanked him for Yuki's company.

"Thank you for saving me there, today."

Yuki nodded in response. Hastily he turned around and headed to where he needed to go but stopped when he felt a warm sensation around his hand. Looking back, he smiled.

It was Shuichi; he had gently held onto the elder boy's hand.

"Can.. CanIseeyoutomorrow?"

Yuki blinked at his response, not understanding a word he said.

The little one looked down at the ground again, embarrased.

Yuki asked curiously, ".. What?"

Shuichi looked up again, hoping that his little heart would not shatter.

".. Can.. Can I see you again?"

At first, Yuki did not know what to say. As the words began to sink in, happily he sighed and nodded, tightening the grip Shuichi had on his hand.

"Yes, you may."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.  
**Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Thank you!


End file.
